


Loki X Reader Oneshots

by GrayDragion



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayDragion/pseuds/GrayDragion
Summary: Y/N has some anxiety and breaks down, Loki finds Y/N in the middle of her attack and comforts her





	1. Happy Fourth, Loki

Happy Fourth, Loki  
"Hurry up Loki, the fireworks are going to start soon!" I begged Loki to get his butt out of the bathroom. "I'm coming, Dove. I was just applying bug spray." Loki sighed, grabbing my hand and kissing it gently. "Well, you're done now. Let's go! Tony is already there and you know how he doesn't like to wait!" I explained, pulling Loki behind me. We bolted out of our shared room and towards the car Tony gave us. Loki got into the driver's seat while I got into the passenger's seat and we started on our way towards the lake.  
A few minutes later Loki and I arrived, just in time too. "Welcome all to my July 4th fireworks show! Ya'll enjoying yourselves yet?" Tony asked, pressing his shades to his head. Tony spent well over 90K on fireworks this year just because he wanted it to be grand. Tony lighted the first lantern of the night and lifted it to the sky, as others did the same. My watch showed "9:30" and the (a firework just shot off omg) fireworks began. "Ooohs and aaahs" came from the crowd and massive fireworks shot gold, blue, red, purple, and white into the air. "Happy Fourth of July, Loki." I smiled as I looked at my boyfriend. "Happy Fourth of July, Dove" Loki smiled back, pulling me into a loving embrace. We stayed like that until the fireworks ended.

—-  
Happy Fourth to those who celebrate it! At the time of me writing this I'm currently at a fireworks show :))))  
The next chapter of aVaaMG should be out right after this!

And I'm sorry for any errors since this was written in five minutes!


	2. Rip L.

Here I am, laying in bed, staring at nothing but the wall as the tears painted my skin. "He couldn't be gone, could he?" "Why did he have to die of all people?" "He was changing." They still took him away from me -- from life. Killed in his own car, found by strangers, Loki Laufeyson -- the king of the kings was shot. My love and my life was taken away from me just like that, because of the past he was trying to shed. I logged on Instagram to see comments flood over my every photo of him. 'Rip L' many said, while others said words of comfort and grieving of their own. My chest hurt as more unbearable sobs erupted, feeling like nothing mattered. I knew that his many fans felt the same exact way I felt because he had that way with people. Loki knew how to connect through hard times, and even happy times. Loki was trying to pay off the sins that weighed him down and ended up shot for turning his ways.

But he left one final gift.

A baby.


	3. The Demons that Haunt Me in the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has some anxiety and breaks down, Loki finds Y/N in the middle of her attack and comforts her

Warnings:

Discussion of death, death anxiety, self-blame, angst.

I looked up at the ceiling – darkness and silence filled the room. Tears pricked my eyes as I recall how much time has flown by and will continue to do so. Old friends and old memories haunt my thoughts as I remember how much I do miss the good days of just being Y/N. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I remembered what life was like before their deaths – peaceful, happy, and special. My death will come eventually, and my friends will be no more. Responsibility will choke the life out of me, placing the pressures of everyday life upon my shoulders for only me to carry. A year seems like only a day ago as I watched her die slowly, painfully, as the life in her once vibrant eyes faded. Death is apart of life, which is scary enough, but life is scarier than death. I don't want to die, but I don't want to live either.

These endless emotions of fear, anger, and sadness always flood my whole being without end in sight. Days fly by in a blur as fear overcomes everything in my body, reminding me of how my end is coming soon. I curled up in a ball, whispering "I don't want to die," over and over again – pleading to Hel to not pull me down. "Y/N, stop. Breathe, please." Loki begged, pulling me into his arms. My eyes met Loki's concerned one, knowing that he has known about my episodes for too long now.

"I'm sorry, Loki, but they always come back – the demons in my head. They're telling me everything again, Loki." I mumbled, hearing the whispers from my own mind numb me to the core. "Hush, Dove. You are not going anywhere for a long time." "They're right, you know? I killed her, and I promised her I'd save her. I promised, Loki. She died knowing that I had failed her, Loki! Do you know how that feels?!" I sobbed, barely being able to breathe. "I want everything to go back to how it was – peaceful, happy, a lie. The truth hurts, Loki." I choked out grabbing ahold of Loki's clothes. "You want to go back to living sheltered from the world? From the real monsters out there that need to be stopped? From me?" Loki asked, hurt flickered in his eyes. "Loki..." "You need to ignore that fear, Y/N. Take hold of it and live it, because we all only have one shot in this wretched universe, so don't spend it fearing about it."


	4. Oh, Kitten.

This was a request I had received a while back, but I had no ideas, so this randomly popped out! 

I’m sorry, Anon if you don’t like it! >.<

 

"Uh, Loki," Tony chuckled nervously, carrying something behind him. "What do you want, Stank? I'm attempting to locate my girlfriend right now," Loki snarled, stressed that he couldn't locate Y/N. "I think I found her..." Tony proceeded to hand over a H/C kitten -- scrawny for its size. The kitten mewled at the sight of Loki, rubbing against his pale hands. Loki looked at Tony and growled. "You turned my fucking girlfriend into a helpless kitten?!"

Tony started to explain that Banner and Y/N were experimenting with many solutions to clone the Super Soldier Serum when Banner knocked it over onto Y/N. Y/N mewled in Loki's hands as she licked his thumb. "Oh, Kitten, we'll figure it out soon," Loki cooed, petting Y/N's ears, earning a purr from Y/N. Loki scowled at Tony, communicating that he better figure it out before Loki skins him alive.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, take Y/N's scans and build a serum," Tony commanded, bolting back to the lab. Loki carried Y/N to the couch and turned on the TV, playing F/M. Y/N pounced on Loki's lap and curled up in a ball -- content that she is being spoiled with so much love affection from Loki. Eventually, Y/N and Loki fell asleep semi cuddling. Tony and Bruce looked at each other and nodded -- signaling that it was the perfect time to give Y/N the serum.   
~~  
Loki opened his eyes to see Y/N grinning back at him, finally human. "Hey, Loki! Sorry if I annoyed you at all!" Y/N giggled, hugging her boyfriend. "Y/N? How'd you revert back to normal?" Loki asked, hugging Y/N back. "Tony did it while we were sleeping, so I woke up as soon as I changed back," Y/N explained while once again, curled up next to Loki. "Although... Being a kitten was nice. I mean, I was pampered by Loki Laufeyson, and I didn't have to do anything for it!" Y/N huffed, wanting to revert back.

"Fine, I'll pamper you more often. Sound good?" Loki asked, running his long, skinny digits through Y/N's hair. "Every day." Y/N demanded like a little girl. "Every day, Kitten."


	5. Don't Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve debated about posting this for about five hours now, so I might as well as post it. Imagine this as yourself losing your best female friend (imagine she has a brother) and you blame yourself for it. I’m not giving much out about this since it is angsty. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> R.I.P
> 
> 7.21.17

"Y/N,"  
"Y/N."  
"Y/N, please,"  
"What, Loki? Can't you see it? I killed her. I promised I'd find a way to keep her alive. She beat death for months without me knowing to stay with me and her brother for just a little longer."  
"Y/N-"  
"No, Loki. I promised I'd find a way to save her and I didn't. She was in pain, but still fought to stay with me. After her death, it made me wake up to the reality of the world. Her brother will eventually die also and I'll be alone."  
"Y/N, I'm here."  
"No, you're not. You died five years ago, Loki. You're a figment of my mind."  
"Y/N, don't go. I need you-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Please don't leave me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 

"Goodbye, Loki."


End file.
